Blue Roses
by Bluebell-Rah
Summary: When Jesu Otaku is attacked in the toilets of Magfest and nearly raped, it falls to a tattooed reviewer to get her out of her funk. Slight Roses/JO in this story.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the skin off my back and this laptop.

Okay, so I really wanted to have a go at writing a fic with some hints of Femmeslash in it, but unlike Size Matters Not, it instead is more about the friendship these two have. I also do ship Roses/Jesu Otaku, so I want to try and write a decent fanfic.

* * *

Roses entered the hotel lobby looking worn out and unsually worried. It wasn't clear to the onlookers what was worrying her, and they wanted to know because Rose had been endeared by most of the residents as a great person to be around, who very rarely got worried. However, no one dared ask because on her face was a trace of anger. Another thing that people had learned: don't cross Roses when she was angry, you will not survive.

"God, why does it have to be today?" Roses muttered under her breath as she pressed the elevator button. As she got in, she again wondered why one of her best friends would have this happen to her on the day of the Magfest. She really was tired, but she needed to see JO.

At last, she walked into the hotel room. It was really Phelous and Linkara's room, but everyone was holding a big meeting in there. They all looked as she entered. Out of all the people who had been to Magfest that day, she was the last one "I thought you'd be back ages ago." commented Nostalgia Chick. Roses rolled her eyes "I got stuck in traffic, then some kid ran out in front of the road and that caused a big fuss." She changed the subject "How is she?"

"She's in her room. When I got back here she was crying so loud, and I think she may have been throwing things around. She's calmed down, but I doubt she'll be up to it again." Roses boyfriend, Paw, was the one who spoke. He, Todd, Lupa and Brad had been the first back here, and had tried to talk to Jesu with no success. "And how's our regular jailbird?"

Linkara blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I lost it. I mean, we're like one big family here. I didn't want to see her get hurt." They all played back the memories in their minds.

_Magfest had been a hit. The group, consisting of Linkara, Roses, Jesu Otaku, Film Brain, Nostalgia Chick, Paw, Todd, Brad, Phelous and Lupa, had been a smash hit and they left to the sounds of many fans cheering. They would be back in 5 minutes for another group of fans. "Oh thank god that's over I couldn't take another minute." _

_"Same here Matthew. When we get back to the hotel I'm going to chill out. At least if Paw let's me." Paw playfully elbowed her in the ribs. For about 3 months now, they had been very close. Very close. They were ready to cement their relationship. Phelous groaned._

_"And after all of this, I have to get up in the morning and review Amityville 6: Bikini house, with Cinema Snob." Snob grinned "A porno I can dig my teeth into at last." The group decided to go ahead for a bit, while Jesu Otaku went to the toilet._

_She sighed as she waited for the cubicle to open. At last it did, and she hurried in. She gasped suddenly as someone followed her in, locked the door and grabbed her by the neck. He slammed her head down into the toilet, then picked it back up. "Get off me, you ****ing weirdo." The man punched her in the stomach and she bent over. She slumped to the ground as the man pulled off her jacket, leaving only her bikini top. She gasped as the man forced her to her knees._

_"You are going to be my little b**ch aren't you? You are going to love me." And with that, he started to fondle her breasts, Jesu for the first time since she was a kid crying. Suddenly, Roses slammed open the door, followed by Linkara, Brad, Phelous, Todd, Paw and Lupa. They stared at the two for a second before all chaos exploded._

_Roses had yet to see Linkara so angry as that night. He grabbed the man off Jesu, and started to beat the living sh*t out of him. Brad and Phelous desperately tried to hold him back, but it wasn't working. Roses and Paw saw one glimpse of Jesu placing her jacket back on, before she ran off out the toilets._

_Suddenly police, who had been alerted by Film Brain calling them, ran in and arrested both Linkara and the man. Brad, Lupa, Paw and Todd had lept into Brad's car (Todd's had been taken by Jesu) and drove off back to the hotel. This left the others to try and continue the show._

Linkara sighed "They didn't charge me, but they are going to charge the man with attempted rape." Roses got up "I'm going to see if I can talk to her." And before anyone could stop her, she walked out of the room.

Roses hesitated, before knocking gently "It's just me." JO's voice suddenly sounded so broken and low that Roses had to wipe a tear away "Go away, Roses." Roses steeled herself, then pulled out a key. She opened the door carefully, expecting everything. Except what she found.

Jesu was sitting on the bed, with only her underwear on. He blue hair looked messed up and she was huddled up with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Her face was covered with tears that kept spilling out of her eyes. But what Roses hadn't expected was to see several large cuts, recently done, all the way down her arms. The blood was dried, but the sight was horrifying. Roses walked over to her, Jesu suddenly whimpered, making Roses step back a pace. JO never whimpered. She slid onto the bed and looking at JO just said "Oh sweetheart."

Suddenly the floodgates opened as Jesu cried and cried. Roses gently took her into a hug, every-time her friend paused for breath seemed to make her even more upset. Roses simply whispered "Sssshhh." She gently rocked her friend on her lap.

At last around 9:00, JO's stopped crying for a minute, then looked up. He voice still sounded broken, but grateful. "Thank you so, so, so mcuh. I just needed..." She looked like she was about to cry again, but Roses got off the bed and stripped down to her undies, those were her PJ's. "Come on, you can sleep with me in my bed tonight." JO lept off the bed and crawled into the covers next to her best friend. She pulled Roses into a hug that made her best friend smile. She also placed her head just below her breasts.

"Promise you won't leave me tonight?" Roses gently lifted Jesu's face in her hands and kissed her head.

"I promise."

Another kiss and JO snuggled up as close as she could to her friend, her head resting on the stomach of Roses. As the two friends slept, JO knew that thanks to Roses, everything would be al-right.

* * *

May write another story.


End file.
